A radiation imaging system may detect and image radiation that has interacted with a body, e.g., a human body in some way. Different kinds of radiation imaging systems are known, including systems that produce an image indicative of radiation that has been transmitted through an object, and other systems that detect radiation that is emitted from an object.
An image of the distribution of radiation absorption is obtained. That image represents information about the inside of a body that has absorbed radiation. A typical tactic may focus the radiation e.g. through a collimator array; use the radiation to induce a scintillator to emit light based on the radiation (e.g. gamma ray) particles which are received, and use a photoreceptor, e.g. photodiodes, to sense the emitted light and produce electrical signals indicative thereof.
Very often, the intensity of the radiation may be very low, and the signal-to-noise ratio becomes extremely important.